Current additive manufacturing techniques that use thermoplastic resin feedstocks typically melt the resin as it is being dispensed and layer the resin against a previously dispensed and hardened layer. Current additive manufacturing techniques that use thermoset resin feedstocks typically fully cure the resin as it is being dispensed and placed the fully cured material against a previously dispensed and fully cured layer. In both applications, poor adhesion between adjacent layers may result, thereby creating parts that are prone to separation and peeling.